


Void You Never Knew

by ShedtheSkins (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sadstuck, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShedtheSkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could feel his breath against the crown of your hair, panting out as his frame was wracked with sobs. With one hand tangled in your hair, and the other gripping the back of your shirt tightly, you could almost think it was like your first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr and someone asked me to post it here, so here it is. This was roughly inspired by Unfinished Business by Mumford and Sons, so who knows, maybe it'd be good mood music.

You were shaking, trembling, your skin was pale, a sickly ivory that shone against the darkness of the bedroom. Your shoulders shuddered and curled in on themselves as you crumbled to the floor on his knees. The moonlight filtered through the window, its silent glow illuminating the blanched white carpet. Small droplets of crimson dripped down from your figure, like raindrops on the cement in the early hours of the morning. They made soft sounds as they fell, dribbling off of your arms, your shoulders, your neck. Your skin was slowly being painted, dyed to a beautiful red. 

Dave knew he couldn’t do anything; it wasn’t hard to tell from just looking at him. The blood was diluted now, as the tears began to mingle with the rich ruby syrup. This definitely wasn’t how you wanted to leave him, bleeding out to the carpet as somewhere, out in that pale moonlit night, your murderer ran. A small smile began to pull at your lips, looking up at Dave. 

His hair was beautiful.

 

Things were beginning to blur and it took you a moment to realize it was only you falling down to the floor. 

"John!" His voice was strangled; you knew it was because of the tears dripping down his face. It didn’t seem like long at all before you were in his arms, gathered up like a heap of cloth. No, not a heap of cloth, that was wrong. He was holding you far too carefully for that. Dave looked down at you; his eyes were hidden by those shades, those stupid shades you gave him so long ago. You could see it, even with the tinted glass in the way, that fear that strained behind the crimson of his irises. “John?" 

It wasn’t his voice though, not anymore. It was something that couldn’t have possibly come from his quivering lips. That voice, like a choir all pushing out a sweet note melting into perfect harmony. It was saying something, you couldn’t quite make out what it was; all you could gather was your name. Among that great mash up of lyrics they sang, there was your name, the only word of the chorus.

There was something there too, just off beside Dave’s head, just beside the tears that gushed from under his shades. It was just over his shoulder, a small, white light that shone somewhere off in the distance. You stared; the sounds coming from Dave were muffled, blotted out by the great song that echoed from somewhere far off. His chest was shaking, jerking violently beside you. The light was getting bigger the longer you looked at it, the bands of light reaching out towards you like a pale hand, glowing hand.

The song was interrupted for a moment though, something from Dave being shrieked. Your eyes turned to him, the feeling of tearing your gaze from the light grated against your skull. The blonde’s shades were slowly falling off, just barely hanging onto his nose. Those ruby irises stared at you, shaking and wobbling with tears pressed against his lashes, threatening to spill over. His features were painted with tears and his skin tinted pink. Dave’s lips were always so pressed thin and careful, a subtle pink against his pale skin, but now they were dry, parted through his sobs. You couldn’t feel it, but your hand had somehow moved to his cheek, gently cupping the supple flesh. Your hand was numb, and you couldn’t really feel your legs either, actually, you felt like you were floating; a ghost in Dave’s arms. A smile pulled at your lips as your hand began to slip from his cheek, the tears still dripping from his eyes.

Another sob shook up through Dave’s spine, his shoulders shuddering as one hand ripped itself away from your side to clasp around your hand. He held your hand there, pressing his face against your palm as he wept. Your name kept falling from his lips, shaking and stuttered against his tongue.

Your hand was numb against his, and your thoughts were turning soupy. The light was getting brighter, reaching out past Dave’s shoulder towards you. The song was beginning to return, growing louder as it pushed out Dave’s wails. The smile was still present on your face as darkness began to claw at your vision.

There was blood all over Dave’s hands as he pulled you closer, gripping you by the hair as he pulled you to his chest. You could feel his breath against the crown of your hair, panting out as his frame was wracked with sobs. With one hand tangled in your hair, and the other gripping the back of your shirt tightly, you could almost think it was like your first kiss.

The memory was so sweet and calming, that familiar feel of his lips against yours, warm and soft. You could remember his face so clearly, when he pulled back, his flustered little stutter when he said he needed to go home. The laugh that left you was so free, so light and bouncy in the stale air. He had turned to enter his apartment where he lived with his brother, his hand already on the knob when you had turned to leave. Of course, you had thought you were heading home before the blonde had whirled around, grabbing your collar and tugging you back against him. Your second kiss. It was so sloppy and rushed; neither of you having a clue what to do besides push your mouths to one another. You went along with it, too wrapped up in the feel of his mouth to yours, one hand wrapped in your hair and the other gripping the fabric of your shirt. Crimson had dusted over both of your cheeks, blazing and hot against each other as you parted. A smile ghosted over your face when he slipped back into his apartment, fleeing the scene as you could only stumble back to your house; drunk on the taste of him still lingering on your lips.

The light was covering your vision, like a fog over your eyes as you lulled them back open. You weren’t sure when they had closed, nor when the song had gotten so loud. Dave’s face was coated in slick, hot tears that streamed down from his beautiful, crimson eyes. But his wails were gone; the song was sinking into you now, dripping through your bones and leaving you feeling lighter than you ever had. It was so soothing, a bath after being soiled for so long. The smile was still on your face, especially as Dave’s face began to fade back to that expression you had fallen in love with.

Dave’s smile was so beautiful, those eyes sparkling with life, all framed by those silky blonde locks. You love him. You love him so much. It must have slipped off your lips, because he was hugging you so much tighter now.

“I love you.” Dave’s voice was so soft in your ear as everything faded to white, back to that void that you never knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do indeed take requests, just little drabbles that take longer than they should to be posted. Anyway, if you wanna request something go ahead and send me a message at my Tumblr! http://shed-the-skins.tumblr.com/


End file.
